libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringleader
When mesmerists tire of the mundane, of the subtle, they evolve abilities more suited to hyperbole and control. These specialized mesmerists, known as Ringleaders, band together to form unique forms of collective thought, known as the Carnevale. Larger groups of like-minded ringleaders can combine their individual carnevales into the more powerful Troupe, and even the Troupes can be further combined into the almighty (and thankfully, quite rare) living Cirque. Ready your invitation—the show is about to begin. Hyperbolic A ringleader adds 1/2 his mesmerist level as a bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks (minimum +1). At 3rd level, the ringleader’s wild emotional fluctuations carve greater space in their carnevale for occupants, and he gains Expanded Collective as a bonus feat. This ability replaces consummate liar. Carnevale (Su) The ringleader possesses a unique ability among mesmerists—the ability to draw allies into their personal thoughtspace, creating a powerful psychic network known as the carnevale. As a standard action, a ringleader can join any number of willing targets into his carnevale (up to his limit, see below). The ringleader must have line of sight to each target, each target must have a Wisdom score of at least 1, and all targets must be within medium range (100 feet + 10 feet per ringleader level). The carnevale can contain up to his Charisma modifier or half his mesmerist level, whichever is higher. The ringleader is always considered a member of his own carnevale, and does not count against this limit. In addition, all members of the ringleader’s carnevale gain a +1 morale bonus on Will saves against mind-affecting effects not originating from the ringleader. This bonus increases by one for every 3 class levels the ringleader possesses, to a maximum of +6 at 18th level. This bonus does not stack with bonus gained from the towering ego class feature. The ringleader can choose to remove a member as a free action on his turn, and any member can voluntarily leave the carnevale as a free action on their turn. Any member whose Wisdom drops to zero or who moves out of range of the carnevale is automatically removed. If a member enters an antimagic field, the connection to the carnevale is suppressed until that member leaves the field. A member who leaves the carnevale for any reason immediately loses any and all benefits that may have gained from being a member. A ringleader is aware of the status of his carnevale and can, roughly, sense the presence of each member, although beyond telling if such a creature is a member and the rough status of each member, this has no mechanical benefit. A ringleader can implant any tricks he knows via the carnevale, using its ranges instead, as long as he is targeting a willing member of his carnevale. However, it takes a full-round action to implant a trick in this way. He may still implant a trick by touching a willing creature, using a standard action to do so. If a member of the carnevale dies, the member is removed from the carnevale and the ringleader must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) or become sickened for a number of rounds equal to the Hit Dice of the fallen member. If a ringleader takes levels in a class that grants the collective supernatural ability, those levels stack for determining the number of members the carnevale can contain. In addition, a ringleader that has both a carnevale and a collective may apply any abilities they may have that specifically require one to the other, including, but not limited to, sharing psionic powers with the network descriptor, telepathy, and the spirit of many supernatural ability. A ringleader’s carnevale counts as a collective for the purpose of all feats, but does not grant him any psionic ability he does not already possess. At 3rd level, all willing members of the ringleader’s carnevale (including the ringleader himself) can communicate with each other telepathically, even if they do not share a common language. A ringleader may temporarily deactivate, and reactivate, this ability as a swift action. At 15th level, a ringleader’s carnevale range is limitless on the same plane as the ringleader. At 19th level, a ringleader’s carnevale reaches even across to other planes and dimensions. This ability replaces painful stare. Carnevale Tricks (Su) At 1st level or later levels, a ringleader can choose from the following tricks in addition to those normally allowed. ---- Leap/Launch: A spectral springpad and trapeze appear for a moment, launching the subject through the air. The ringleader can trigger this trick either when the subject is attacked in melee. The subject may, as a free action, make an Acrobatics check to jump, with a circumstance bonus equal to twice the ringleader’s class level. If the subject ends its jump out of reach of the attacker, the attack automatically fails. Alternately, if an enemy is embedded with this trick, you may trigger this trick when they make a melee attack roll to catapult them, moving them up to 10 feet in a direction of your choice unless they succeed at a Reflex save. If the subject ends this movement with no enemies in reach, the attack automatically fails. The destination must be on solid ground, and the movement cannot end in a space that is by nature hazardous to the creature that you move. Movement made because of this trick does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The subject can't move farther than their speed in this way. The movement from this trick doesn't count against the subject's movement speed for that round. ---- Razzle/Dazzle: ''The subject is treated to an incredible pyrotechnic show that only they can see and hear. The ringleader can trigger this trick when the subject attempts a saving throw against a fear, despair, or language-dependant effect, or an effect that requires sight (such as a gaze or appearance-based effect). The subject gains a morale bonus on all saving throws against these effects equal to 1/2 of your ringleader class level. Alternately, if an enemy is embedded with this trick, you may trigger this trick at any time as a swift action. When you do, the enemy must succeed at a Will save or be dazed for one round. If the ringleader is 12th level or higher, the enemy is stunned for one round instead if they fail the saving throw. Enemies that fail this save are dazzled for one round instead. This is a mind-affecting illusion effect. ---- '''Carnevale Casting (Su)' At 2nd level, the ringleader is able to cast spells through his carnevale. Twice per day, as a swift action, the ringleader may enhance the next mesmerist spell of up to 1st level that he casts this turn. If the spell specifies one or more targets and has a range greater than personal, he can cast this spell on one or more members of his carnevale regardless of the range of the actual spell. All other non-range restrictions apply. At 5th level and every three ringleader levels thereafter, the ringleader may enhance spells of the next higher level, and may use this ability one additional time each day, to a maximum of 6th level spells 8 times per day at 20th level. This ability replaces the mesmerist trick gained at 2nd level and the masterful trick gained at 12th level. Step Right Up (Su) At 3rd level, the ringleader gains the ability to draw enemies into his carnevale. As a standard action, the ringleader may target a single creature he can see that is currently affected by his hypnotic stare. That creature may attempt a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 mesmerist level + Charisma modifier) to resist. If the target fails the save, it may attempt another Will save at the same DC every 12 hours thereafter, but it is otherwise unable to leave the carnevale unless the ringleader allows it. Creatures forced into a ringleader’s carnevale in this way are considered willing members for any carnevale-related effects unless they succeed on another Will save at the same DC to resist being forced into the carnevale. A successful save means the creature resisted the special effect but is still a member of the carnevale. In addition, the ringleader becomes better able to transfer effects within his carnevale, moving his psychic “attractions” to where they are needed. As an immediate action, when he or a member of his carnevale would be subjected to a fear or emotion effect with a duration longer than instantaneous, the ringleader may expend one or more uses of his guided meditation feature to move the effect to one or more other members of his carnevale. The number of those affected must remain the same. The cost in uses is equal to the number of affected to be changed - if the ringleader has insufficient uses of guided meditation remaining, then he must choose a lower number of affected. As a free action, when a creature that has been forced into the ringleader’s carnevale succeeds on an attack roll or skill check, the ringleader may remove that creature from the carnevale to force them to reroll, taking the new result (even if it is lower). At 11th level, the ringleader may instead target a creature unaffected by his hypnotic stare, as long as it is within 30 feet of the current target of his hypnotic stare. The ringleader must still be able to see the new target. This ability replaces the bold stare improvements gained at 3rd and 11th level. Guided Meditation (Su) This ability functions as touch treatment, except that the ringleader may target any member of his carnevale, regardless of range, and using this ability is a full-round action (or a swift action, if the ringleader uses it on himself). At 14th level, using this ability is a standard action (or a swift action, if the ringleader uses it on himself). This ability alters and replaces touch treatment. Flimflam At 7th level or later levels, a ringleader can choose the following bold stare improvement. He cannot select the psychic inception bold stare improvement. This ability alters bold stare. ---- Flimflam (Su): The hypnotic stare and its penalty can affect creatures that are mindless or immune to mind-affecting effects (such as an undead and vermin). The mesmerist can also partially affect such a creature with his mind-affecting spells and abilities, including adding the creature to his carnevale (whether it is willing or if it is added by another ability) if it's under the effect of his hypnotic stare; it gains a +2 bonus on its saving throw (if any), and if affected, it still has a 50% chance each round of ignoring the effect. Ignoring the effect doesn't end the effect or remove the creature from the carnevale, but does allow the creature to act normally for that round. ---- Come One, Come All (Su) Even when a person leaves the carnevale, the carnevale never truly leaves the person. Starting at 11th level, the ringleader may, as a free action, use his hypnotic stare on any enemy that is removed from his carnevale for any reason. This special use of hypnotic stare does not have any range limitations, but can only be maintained for a number of rounds equal to the ringleader’s Charisma modifier (minimum 1). The ringleader must still be able to see the target. He may still only maintain his hypnotic stare on one creature at a time, and using this hypnotic stare automatically ends any other active hypnotic stares he may have. In addition, if the ringleader chooses to use his hypnotic stare on the target, he may also give them a mental suggestion (as the spell) telling them to approach their allies, extolling the incredible sights and sounds within the carnevale. The target may attempt a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 mesmerist level + Charisma modifier) to resist. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. This ability replaces glib lie. Wicked Tricks (Su) At 10th level or later levels, a ringleader can choose from the following masterful tricks in addition to those normally allowed. ---- Mock/Block: You temporarily transform the enemy into something both hilarious and ineffective. The ringleader can trigger this trick when the subject is attacked or targeted by a single-target spell or ability that deals hit point damage. The subject ruthlessly mocks the attacker, causing them to doubt themselves. If the attacker fails a Will save, they must roll an additional dice and take the lower result whenever they make an attack roll, saving throw, or skill check for one minute, or until they successfully confirm a critical hit on the subject. Alternately, if an enemy is embedded with this trick, you may trigger this trick when they make an attack, cast a spell, or use an ability that targets you or your allies. The enemy must succeed at a Fortitude save or be transformed into a mockery of itself for a number of rounds equal to the ringleader’s Charisma modifier (minimum 1 round). While affected, the enemy deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal with any of its attacks, spells, powers, or abilities that deal hit point damage. All of an affected enemy’s attacks transform to appear both comedic and harmless; for example, an attack with a sword may become slapping with a rubber chicken, or a disintegration spell could become a medium-pressure stream of seltzer. None of the enemy’s abilities, gear, or statistics change in any other way. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect if embedded in an ally, or a polymorph effect if embedded in an enemy. ---- Something Wicked (Su) After seeing the wonders of the carnevale, everything else in the world seems plain by comparison. At 20th level, the ringleader masters his carnevale. Enemies that have been removed from the ringleader’s carnevale for any reason suffer a penalty equal to the ringleader’s Charisma modifier (minimum 1) to any future Will saves made to resist being forced into his carnevale. Any enemy currently suffering from this penalty may not attempt any future saves to leave the carnevale of that particular ringleader, effectively being trapped forever, or until the ringleader releases them as a free action. The DC to resist any mesmerist or ringleader effects the ringleader creates (including mesmerist spells) is increased by 1 against each such enemy for as long as they are in the carnevale. The ringleader’s death frees all enemies trapped within his carnevale. In addition, whenever an enemy is forced into his carnevale, the ringleader may, as a free action, attempt to force any number of other targets within 30 feet of it into the carnevale as well. These targets receive saves as normal, and the ringleader must still be able to see the targets. This ability replaces rule minds. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult